


The Promise

by cheddarbug



Series: How the Mighty Fall [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Longing, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: I wasn't going to post this drabble since I wanted to mainly focus on just the relationship between Nero and Carine, but this work is becoming a lot more to me with much more to offer. It would make sense to show this bit of relationship and inner guilt for my OC...though I may rework this drabble to get a better impact. For now, I am on a roll and wish to keep dishing out these things as they come to mind :)





	The Promise

Aymeric stood dumbfounded in the doorway as Carine rubbed her exposed arms, creating friction against the bitter cold. She hadn’t bothered to change her clothes when she flew out of Mor Dhona, and she was paying for that lack of attention to detail now.

“Carine?” he asked, his sleepy eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to discern whether this was a dream or a reality.

“Hello, Aymeric,” she smiled. “May I come in?”

He wasted no time, turning himself to the side and allowing her through the door. She immediately rushed into the sitting room where the embers of a fire lit from earlier in the evening had been put out, rubbing her hands together and warming herself. The Elezen lord shuffled around behind her, his long, fur-lined robe whispering against the floor as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his friend. “Why are you here so late? Has something happened?” he asked, his words full of worry and concern for her.

She wanted to tell him everything that was wrong, how she had allowed herself to show weakness to a man that she shouldn’t have, but she didn’t want to have to explain how she had also given in to a temptation that didn’t involve him. Instead, she shook her head and smiled warmly. “Everything is fine. I-I just wanted to see you...”

His brilliant blue eyes softened at that, a gentle smile spreading over his face as he cupped her face with his hands. Aymeric leaned in, pressing the softest of kisses against her lips, all the while caressing her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

“I’m glad you came,” he whispered against her, leaning his forehead to hers. “I regret not spending more time with you when you were here last.”

Carine’s stomach lurched, her guilt bubbling within her as she shied away from him. She needed to be here to tell him...to tell him what, exactly? That she couldn’t continue this unnamed thing happening between them? Or that she _wanted_ him to claim her? To tell her that she was his and that he was hers and they were meant to be?

Deep down, she knew she didn't want that at all. Not with him.

“Something seems to be troubling you, my friend. Is there something I can do for you?” he asked, still keeping as much contact between them as possible.

She shook her head and nestled into the crook of his arm, shivering at the heat that radiated off him. There was nothing he should do for her, not after she had been with Nero. Perhaps if Aymeric were more bold, more brazen, less gentle and sweet...but that would change everything she loved about the man beside her, everything that made him Aymeric de Borel.

Carine knew that he cared for her, possibly even loved her. He had admitted to having an attraction for her upon the day they met, though it was quite clear that Lord Haurchefant was already quite taken with the famous Warrior of Light. Being the gentleman that Aymeric was, the honorable man, he put that adoration to the side and replaced it with admiration for her abilities. When Haurchefant fell, he was there for her, supporting her and comforting her as best he knew how. In the months that followed, as the Dragonsong War came to an end, he had tried to hold back his feelings for the Warrior of Light, his dearest friend, but he no longer could.

He had asked her to dinner and Carine had to admit she enjoyed herself, even if it had been incredibly hard to move on. Aymeric had been quite the gentleman as they had conversed, and several times after that night she had joined him for wine in their little free time. From there, they had only grown closer, their late night conversations turning to gentle kisses and tender caresses.

What they hadn’t done however, was take whatever this was further. Nero didn’t know that Carine hadn’t slept with the Elezen lord, and there was no reason he would, but he wasn’t quite far off. Every day that she spent with Aymeric, the closer they were to crossing that line. After being teased and tormented by the arrogant ass earlier that day, Carine _hoped_ that she was wound tight enough to cross that line tonight without thinking too much on it.

“So what did you do today?” she asked, leaning into him and breathing in the sharp scent of mint and pine. Aymeric kissed her head, brushing her silver hair from her face and went into detail over his day from the mounds of paperwork that seemed to be piling up as well as trying to find middle ground for the lower citizens and nobles of Ishgard. She listened to him, her fingers tracing patterns over his thigh in idle thought as she did.

“And what of your day?” he finally asked, nuzzling into her neck.

“Quite boring in comparison to yours,” she replied with a yawn. “I shouldn’t have woken you, not after such a long day. I’ll retire for the evening to my room,” she went on, attempting to stand and start down the hallway.

“Wait,” Aymeric reached for her, his fingers intertwining with hers. “Perhaps...perhaps ‘tis not the time...” he said nervously.

“Not the time for?” she asked, her heart thudding in her chest. All he had to do was ask her. Ask her to come with him to his room, or even that he might join her in the guest suite. Ask her to stay with him. If he could, then everything would be right. Her mind would be rid of the temptation that was Nero, and her heart would be filled once again. If only he would...

“I had this made for you a few days ago,” Aymeric said, pulling a small black, rectangular box from the pocket of his robe.

Carine looked down at it, her brows knitting together in intrigue as she took it from his hands. “What is it?”

“A key to this estate,” he replied with a kind smile.

“Why would I need a key for your home?” she asked. Surely the man could hear her heart pounding with the implications racing through her mind.

“Think of it as a future to look forward to, a promise that once you are no longer needed as the Warrior of Light, you will have a home here...with me.”

The Wildwood waited for her heart to burst into countless pieces, pieces the Lord Commander would put together with a kiss...but it didn’t happen. Rather, her entire chest tightened in fear and worry as she clutched the box containing the key in her hands.

A promise. A promise that couldn’t be kept. A promise that meant she was getting attached to someone that could mean so much to her. A promise that life would surely take him from her just as it had taken everyone else she had ever loved. A promise that Haurchefant couldn’t keep. A promise that she had failed on more than one occasion.

A promise that broke her heart rather than fill it full to overflowing with love for the man who was basically promising to love her for as long as it took, and longer.

“Aymeric...I-I don’t know what to say..” she stammered, looking down at the ground while she tried to hide her tears.

“You don’t have to worry about saying anything, or promising me anything. This is my promise to you, Carine,” he spoke gently, pulling her to his chest and kissing her so tenderly that if she were any other woman, she would have melted on the spot. “I want you to know that you are always wanted and welcome here.”

“Thank you,” she choked out, unable to find the right words to say. She should have handed him the key and walked out the door, but she had long since lost herself, her pride, her honor. Instead she allowed him to wipe away her tears, mistaking them for affection while he leaned in to kiss her yet again. She should have pushed him away and told him that she had slept with someone else, and still _wanted_ to sleep with that man, but instead she gave in and deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to the man that she wished she loved enough.

“Goodnight, Carine. If I don’t see you tomorrow, then I will pray that you return to me soon,” he whispered against her, bestowing one more chaste kiss against her forehead before leaving her in the sitting room alone.

Carine looked into the gilded mirror on the wall, unable to recognize the person staring back at her. Who was this woman? She wasn’t sure she could answer that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this drabble since I wanted to mainly focus on just the relationship between Nero and Carine, but this work is becoming a lot more to me with much more to offer. It would make sense to show this bit of relationship and inner guilt for my OC...though I may rework this drabble to get a better impact. For now, I am on a roll and wish to keep dishing out these things as they come to mind :)


End file.
